El TV Kadsre 5
El TV Kadsre 5 is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. It is a fifth and digital-only TV channel out of all the El TV Kadsre channels. It was launched on March 23, 1999 as Langu Television. El TV Kadsre 5 is primarily aimed at audiences ages 2 to 60 and it airs mixed of variety entertainment content. The channel broadcasts in 5 languages with subtitles. The channel free airs every day at 24 hours. History In 1999 until September 2003, Langu Television program consisted of receiving broadcasts of the world's satellite TVs, mainly CNN, MTV, ESPN, Fuji TV and more. In September 2003, Langu was acquired by the El TV Kadsre Television Network News * On February 1, 2000, TVNZ 1 News carred on El TV Kadsre at 12:00pm to 1:00pm El Kadsre Time Zone (6:00pm to 7:00pm New Zealand Time Zone) and is currently the only New Zealand daily news television stations carried on El TV Kadsre 5. Programming Current programming Original programming * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre 2017-present * It's Japan, Man! 2014-present * Music Station El Kadsre 2007-present * PopAsia 2011-present News & information * NBC Nightly News (United States) 2008-present * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 2000-present * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present * CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) 2005-present (presented with English subtitles) * MBC Newsdesk (South Korea) 2009-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN Student News (United States) 2005-present * BBC World News (United Kingdom) 2001-present * Marae (New Zealand) 2001-present (presented with English subtitles) * Tokyo MX News (Japan) 2010-present (presented with English subtitles) * Te Karere (New Zealand) 2000-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN 10 (United States) 2018-present * TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) 2000-present * ABC World News Tonight (United States) 1999-present Action * Technic Heroes 2005-present Imported drama * Destiny Blades (Alexonia) 2015-present * Emmerdale (United Kingdom) 2004-present * Tanglin (Singapore) 2015-present * Come and Hug Me (South Korea) 2018-present * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) 2012-present * Murdoch's Mysteries (Canada) 2013-present * Shortland Street (New Zealand) 2009-present Imported documentary * My Cat from Hell (United States) 2012-present aired on ETVKK Imported animation * Family Guy (United States) 1999-present * American Dad (United States) 2005-present * King of the Hill (United States) 1999-present * Bob's Burgers (United States) 2011-present * South Park (United States) 1999-present * Camp Camp (United States) 2016-present * Rex the Runt (United Kingdom) 2004-present Re-aired (also aired on El TV Kadsre 2 and El TV Kadsre 3) * Glitchtale (United States) 2016-present * Red vs. Blue (United States) 2003-present * Rick & Morty (United States) 2013-present * Final Space (United States) 2018-present * BoJack Horseman (United States) 2014-present * Big Mouth (United States) 2017-present * Gen:LOCK (United States) 2019-present Imported comedy * El Chavo del Ocho (Mexico) 2005-present Subbed * The Middle (United States) 2012-present * Jimi's World (New Zealand) 2018-present * Amigos (United States) 2018-present * This Hour Has 22 Minutes (Canada) 2017-present Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Naturo: Shippuden (Japan) 2010-present * Hunter × Hunter (2011) (Japan) 2016-present * Lupin the Third (Japan) 2013-present * Case Closed (Japan) 2004-present * One Piece (Japan) 2007-present * Food Wars! (Japan) 2016-present * Shin-Chan (Japan) 1999-present * RWBY (United States) 2013-present * Little Busters (Japan) 2018-present * Steins;Gate 0 (Japan) 2019-present * Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online (Japan) 2019-present Music * Music Station (Japan) 2004-present Subbed * Rage 2004-present (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Spotify Chart Attack (United El Kadsreian Nations) 2012-present * Pops in Seoul (South Korea) 2007-present * Simply K-pop (South Korea) 2012-present * Utacon (Japan) 2016-present Subbed * AKB48 Show! (Japan) 2014-present Subbed * Animax Musix (Japan) 2009-present (also aired on ETVKK) Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Chuck's Choice (Canada) 2018-present * Yo-Kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * Horrible Histories (United Kingdom) 2012-present * Ollie & Scoops (United States) 2019-present * Monster Jam (United States) 2005-present * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (United States) 2015-present * DuckTales (2017) (United States) 2017-present * The ZhuZhus (Canada) 2018-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2016-present * Pearlie (Canada) 2010-present * Larva (South Korea) 2014-present * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (South Korea/France) 2016-present * Fanimals 2018-present * Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 5) (France) 2017-present * Hubert and Takako (France) 2017-present * Zip Zip (France/Germany) 2018-present * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (Philippines/United Kingdom) 2017-present * My Life Me (Canada/France) 2013-present * Arthur (United States/Canada) 2000-present * Unikitty! (United States) 2019-present * We Are Triplets (El Kadsre/Canada) 2019-present * LOL Surprise! (United States) 2019-present * What Now? (New Zealand) 1999-present * Disney Club 1999-present * Cartoon Network 1999-present Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Sesame Street (United States) 1999-present * StoryBots Super Songs (United States) 2018-present * Thomas & Friends (United Kingdom) 1999-present * Bob the Builder (United Kingdom) 1999-present * Larva Kids (South Korea) 2018-present * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) 2011-present * The Adventures of Little Carp (China) 2018-present * Diplodos (2015) (Japan/France/United States) 2015-present * Little Robots (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Shimajirō: A World of Wow (Japan) 2012-present * Go Jetters (United Kingdom) 2016-present * Pingu (Switzerland) 2011-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Canada) 2018-present * Bumble (New Zealand) 2016-present * Doki (Canada) 2017-present * Hilltop Hospital (United Kingdom) 2011-present * Lazy Lucy (France) 2013-present Others * Tawag ng Tanghalan (Philippines) 2016-present Subbed * AKBingo! (Japan) 2008-present Subbed * After School Club (South Korea) 2013-present * Sunday Japon (Japan) 2005-present Subbed * Asia's Got Talent (Singapore) 2015-present * Fair Go (New Zealand) 1999-present Specials * Mnet Asian Music Awards (South Korea) 2000-present * New Zealand Music Awards (New Zealand) 2001-present * CCTV New Year's Gala (China) 1999-present Upcoming programming * Sword Art Online: Alicization (Japan) 2019 * Bloom Into You (Japan) 2019 * Super Dragon Ball Heroes (Japan) 2019 * Virtual-san Looking (Japan) 2020 * Boruto: Naruto Next Generation (Japan) 2020 * Magia Record (Japan) 2020 Former programming Original programming * CSI: El Kadsre City 2012-2013 News & information * Holmes (New Zealand) 2000-2004 * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2013 * CBC Canada Now (Canada) 2000-2007 Imported drama * Breaking Bad (United States) 2009-2014 * Cold Squad (Canada) 2006-2012 * CSI: NY (United States) 2005-2014 * My Girl (South Korea) 2006-2007 * Princess Hours (South Korea) 2007 * Coffee Prince (South Korea) 2008 * Dangerous (Australia) 2007 Imported animation * bro'Town (New Zealand) 2005-2011 * The Cleveland Show (United States) 2009-2013 * Chilly Beach (Canada) 2007-2008 * Bromwell High (United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-2009 * Daft Planet (Canada) 2007 Imported comedy * Only Fools and Horses (United Kingdom) 2004-2010 * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (United States) 1999-2004 * Home Improvement (United States) 1999-2007 * The Young Ones (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * Come Fly with Me (United Kingdom) 2011 * Reno 911! (United States) 2004-2010 * Video Zonkers (Asia) 2012-2017 * Clueless (United States) (1999-2002) * M*A*S*H (United States) 1999-2010 * Saturday Night Live Korea (South Korea) 2012-2018 Imported anime * Nichijou (Japan) 2012 * Steins;Gate (Japan) 2017-2018 * Soul Eater (Japan) 2014-2015 * Soul Eater Not! (Japan) 2015 * Black Butler (Japan) 2013-2015 * Black Butler: Book of Circus (Japan) 2015 * Black Butler: Book of Murder (Japan) 2015 * Baka and Test (Japan) 2011-2012 * The Familiar of Zero (Japan) 2010-2013 * Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Japan) 2017-2019 * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Japan) 2003-2004 * Dragon Ball Z (Japan) 1999-2006 * Dragon Ball GT (Japan) 2006-2007 * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Japan) 2014-2015 * Dragon Ball Super (Japan) 2016-2019 * Naturo (Japan) 2005-2009 * Hunter × Hunter (1999) (Japan) 2006-2008 * Squid Girl (Japan) 2011-2015 * Bleach (Japan) 2006-2014 * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 2005-2007 * Sword Art Online (Japan) 2014-2015 * Sword Art Online II (Japan) 2016-2017 * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (Japan) 2019 (OVA) * I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying (Japan) 2015-2016 * Komori-san Can't Decline (Japan) 2017 * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016, 2018) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Japan) 2012 * Chibi Devi! (2012-2015) Music * Triple J TV 2007-2009 * Music Mix USA (United States) 2008-2013 * Coca-Cola New Releases (New Zealand) 2004-2007 Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2003) 2003-2009 * Looped (Canada) 2016-2017 * Freaky (New Zealand) 2006 * Teamo Supremo (United States) 2001-2004 * Pepper Ann (United States) 1999-2008 * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (United States/Japan) 2005-2007 * Robotboy (United Kingdom/France) 2005-2008 * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Canada/United States) 2002-2005 * Growing Up Creepie (Canada/United States) 2006-2008 * Degrassi: The Next Generation (Canada) 2004-2016 * K-On! (Japan) 2011-2012 * Winx Club (Italy/United States) 2004-2007 * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (United States) 2000-2017 * Love Live! Sunshine (Japan) 2017-2018 * Little Witch Academia (Japan) 2018 * Cardcaptors (Japan) 2001-2003 * Cardcaptors Clear Card (Japan) 2019 * Bad Dog (Canada/United States) 2008-2010 * Medabots (Japan) 2005-2006 * Big Bad Bettleborgs (United States) 2011-2014 * What's with Andy? (Canada) 2005-2012 * Goosebumps (United States/Canada) 2007-2013 * Pet Alien (United States) 2005-2013 * Fred's Head (Canada/France) 2009-2011 * Sabrina's Secret Life (France/United States) 2003-2004 * G2G (Australia/Canada) 2009-2011 * The Sleepover Club (Australia) 2005-2010 * Mortified (Australia) 2008-2009 * Scaredy Squirrel (Canada) 2012-2014 * Shugo Chara! (Japan) 2008-2011 * Floricienta (Argentina) 2009-2010 * Digimon series (Japan) 1999-2018 Preschool (ETVKPS) * Teletubbies (United Kingdom) 2011-2017 * You & Me (New Zealand) 2011-2014 * Timothy Goes to School (United States) 1999-2000 * Toddworld (United States) 2011-2012 * Ask Me (Canada) 2002-2011 * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2012-2015 * Play School (Australia) 2011-2016 Others * Good Morning (New Zealand) 2000-2015 * Mai Time (New Zealand) 2001-2007 Slogans as Langu Television * Your Digital TV in Entertaining way. (1999-2006) as El TV Kadsre 5 * The Aqua Network (2006-present) * The light network. (2006-present) * Hands-free television. (2010-present) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:1999 Category:2006 Category:El Kadsre Category:1990s establishments Category:Fictional television channels Category:2000s Category:Fictional TV channels Category:1990s Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments Category:Langu Television